Summer in We'enhaven
by fictionbooksaremylife
Summary: Han and Raisa have to become staff members at a We'enhaven summer camp for a month.  no magic
1. Chapter 1

SUMMER IN WE'ENHAVEN

"You wanted to see me mother." I said as I walked into the Queen of The Fell's room.

"Ah, Raisa." Queen Marianna replied.

"Yes?" I coughed.

"Before you can take the throne you must perform a month's worth of community service." The queen said sitting up straighter.

"What?" I croaked.

"You and Han will be going to We'enhaven and be staff members at one of their summer camps for a month." she sighed.

"When do I leave?" I questioned.

"Tonight." she answered.

"Well I better get packing." I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMER IN WE'ENHAVEN

"Amon, do I have to go?" I cried.

"Yes Rai you don't have a choice." He yawned. I patted Switcher's back and looked over my shoulders. The mountains of Hanalea were slowing leaving view.

"How come Alistair isn't traveling with us?" I asked.

"He said he had to take care of some business at Marisa Pines first." Amon answered.

The good thing about leaving is that I don't have to wear my fluffy dresses that make my butt look fat even though I so small. I don't have to attend crappy balls and dance with drunk family members who are as old as rocks. At least that lets Missy Hakkam swoon over Micah. I rolled my eyes at the thought. No makeup, no parties, and no feasts this was going to be paradise. A month with Han…nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMER IN WE'ENHAVEN

"All staff members need to sign in here." An older lady screeched. I rolled my eyes and scribbled my name on the thin line. "Hi Raisa, I'm Diana. I'm the assistant director for camp. You will be in charge of cabin sixteen. Have fun." The screechy lady croaked in my ear.

This was going to be a long month.


	4. Chapter 4

SUMMER IN WE'ENHAVEN

I sat on the damp ground looking into the fire, feeling the heat warm up my hands and face. The flames sent sparks into the dark sky which was filled with stars. The stars reminded me on the night when Amon returned and we talked in the glass garden looking at the stars. I shivered and rapped my jacket closer around me. I heaved a sigh.

"What are you doing out here?" I turned to find a dark silhouette standing on the trail path.

"I needed a place to think." I answered softly. The silhouette took a few steps forward standing in the flames light. The light revealed a tall and muscular teen. His fair hair sticking out and a scar down his face. His pale cheeks were splashed with freckles, with red lips, very kissable. He sat beside me, making my leg twitch.

"Being a camp counselor isn't the easiest." he said softly.

"Tell me about Han." I replied.

"I bet you wish you were still at court." he yawned.

I sighed. "Yeah, I wish I were still there, having Lightfoot hold me in his arms."

"You miss him?" he questioned.

"I guess sometimes. He is always with the Demonai Hunters. I don't see him as much. It's sad to think that mother doesn't love him, only marring him for a political marriage." I whispered. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"What about you?" Han asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"What kind of marriage are you hoping for?" he questioned.

"Well, of course I want to marry someone that I love. But that's the problem. I can't. I might as well marry the king of Ardon. I feel that that's my best option right now. If only things were different." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

SUMMER IN WE'ENHAVEN

I shoved a mouthful of pancakes into my mouth. I chewed very slowly then swallowed. The maple syrup slid down my throat so slow that I started to gag. "So girls, what are you planning on doing today?" I asked my cabin.

"Volleyball" said Abby.

"Tennis" answered Nikki.

"Swimming" muttered Julie.

"Hiking" Emily replied.

"Cool." I said as I refilled their cups with milk.

"All staff up here please." Diana called out.

"Be right back guys." I sighed. I got off the bench and walked over and grabbed my schedule off a nearby table. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Han asked.

The staff ranged from ages seventeen to thirty-six. Luckily Han and I were the youngest both being seventeen. "I have all water classes. I have boating at eleven, water sports at one, lifeguarding at three, and moonlight swim at ten." I grumbled.

"Awesome same here." Han replied.

"Oh boy." I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?" Han asked.

"Nothing." I answered. Han raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the table with the rest of my cabin before he could say anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

SUMMER IN WE'ENHAVEN

I lugged all of the boats from the shack and laid them at the edge of the lake, next to the stacked up life jackets. A drop of sweat rolled down my neck. I never have worked that hard before. Usually we have maids and workers do the work while we sit around and look pretty.

Han trotted over to the edge of the dock where I was sitting. "There's nothing here for me to do!" Han exclaimed.

"Yeah well you came late and I got everything set up. I mumbled.

"That's because you came a half an hour early!" he half yelled.

I got up and stood behind him. "Here's something for you to do." I said. I stepped forward and gave him a little push. He fell into the lake with a splash. He came to the surface and started to tread water. "You're going to pay for that!" Han yelled. I giggled and went to start putting the boats away since nobody showed up.

After everything was back in the locked shack I skipped over to the edge of the dock, where Han was staring at me attentively. "Do you have anything better to do than stare at me?" I asked.

"Not really." He smirked. I giggled to myself. I carefully peeled off my clothes revealing my purple and pink stripped bikini. My father would definitely not approve. I shrugged the thought off.

HAN'S POV:

Looking into her eyes I almost choked on lake water. She was smoking hot. Almost as hot as the firehole back home. Her chest long brown hair was tied back in pigtails. Her bikini clung perfectly onto her small waist, showing off her tan legs nicely. Her eyes looked around then met mine. Raisa took a few steps back and ran to the edge of the dock. Then, she jumped performing a perfect arch and dived straight into the water creating a splash. She emerged and started to float on her back. "This is very relaxing." Raisa sighed. I swam over to where she was floating. I ticked her side causing her to yelp. She went underwater. She reappeared coughing up water. I laughed. I raised my arm and looked at my watch.

"We got to go. It's time for lunch. I mumbled. I swam back over to the dock and grabbed my towel. I slowly got out of the water allowing her time to admire my tan muscles.

RAISA'S POV:

I dog paddled my way back to the dock. I couldn't help but admire his muscles. The way he flipped his hair to the side while drying off made my stomach fill with butterflies. I got out and slipped my clothes back on. I could feel Han's eyes on me but I shrugged it off.


	7. Chapter 7

SUMMER IN WE'ENHAVEN

-Moonlight Swim-

I threw in a hoddie and a pair of flip-flops into my messenger bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my folded towel and walked out of the cabin.

The sun was setting and the moon was glowing in the dark. The crickets were chirping and the owls were hooting. I sighed. The week was almost over, which left another four weeks left. Then I can peacefully go home.

I got to the edge of the lake. However, no one was there. I guess most campers prefer the late night dance then the moonlight swim.

By now the sun had completely gone and the wind sent a shiver down my spine and my teeth started to chatter. I set my bag down and put on my hoddie and wrapped the towel around me.

All of the sudden I was lifted up into the air and thrown in the lake, followed by a distant splash. I came up for air to find myself looking into Han's eyes.

Now all of my clothes, towel, and bathing suit were soaked. I had nothing dry to wear. "Now you know how it feels to be thrown into a lake. I told you, that you were going to pay for earlier." Han laughed. I was so cold that I was shaking in the water. I swam out and grabbed my bag. "Where are you going?" Han called out.

"Back to my cabin," I answered coldly.

"You know that its camp rules that if we w are in charge of an activity we can't leave until it ends." Han replied.

"Yeah well the rules can kiss my blueblood butt. If you haven't noticed, I'm freezing to death and just want to take a hot shower." I grunted.

"Oh Rasia, didn't you think to bring extra dry clothes?" he questioned.

"Well it so happens that I did. I got cold so I put them on. Then it just so happens that you throw me into the lake!" I yelled. Spit flying everywhere.

Han got out and handed me his jacket. I quickly put it on and felt warm instantly. The smell of him almost made me pass out. The fragrance of coconut and Oden's Ford. Han scooped me up in his arms. I rested my head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat thud through his bare chest. He carried me all the way back to my cabin.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." he said softly.

"Yes. Goodnight." I whispered.

He leaned in to kiss me goodnight but, I turned so he ended up on kissing my hair.

I stood in the camp bathroom shower, letting the hot water run down my back and shoulders. The steam from the hot water soon began to fog up the bathroom. The water burned my skin but yet it felt very soothing.

I got changed into my pajamas and slipped Hans jacket over top. I rested my head on my pillow. Before long I was drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

SUMMER IN WE'ENHAVEN

HAN'S POV:

I was falling harder and harder for Rasia. I couldn't really tell if she had the same feelings for me. Even if she does she clearly wasn't showing it. Girls. I thought. She was playing hard to get.

I scrubbed off all the leftover egg particles that were on the plates, leftover from breakfast. The bubbles in the soapy water were nearly gone causing the water to turn darker from where the dirty dishes sat soaking. Cleaning up after meals was one of the worst things for a counselor to do here at camp. I sighed and started to think about Raisa. The way she walked, talked, laughed, and fought was so cute. I felt my cheeks getting warm. I looked around and realized that she was on kitchen duty as well. But I was the only one in the kitchen. I don't recall seeing her at breakfast either. I left the unfinished dishes on the counter and ran outside.


	9. Chapter 9

SUMMER IN WE'ENHAVEN

RAISA'S POV:

I felt hot acidy liquid come up my throat. I leaned forward and puked out all of last night's dinner. I was still shaking from the recent night. I brushed my teeth clean and stepped out of the camp bathroom. It felt like seventy degrees outside. But yet, here I am shivering in my jeans and jacket. Well Han's jacket. I sighed, feeling sick to my stomach. I troughed up the hill to my cabin. Luckily I was on my break and the cabin had gone to morning activities. I laid down on the squeaky bed. My head hurt like crap. I heard the door open. I rolled over to face the visitor. "Han! What are you doing here?" I asked and bolted up into a sitting position.

"I was looking for you. You weren't in the kitchen after breakfast. In fact I don't think you were at breakfast at all." Han replied and he kneeled beside the bed.

"Oh crap! Han I'm sorry! I think I'm sick" I groaned. Han got up and sat on the bottom half of the bed.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. I sighed.

"I have a giant headache. I have been shaking and some vomiting on the side." I muttered. Han rubbed my leg and ankle with his finger tips. I enjoyed it at first but then realized that we weren't dating so that made me feel weird and uncomfortable. I don't think friends would do that. Han got up and put his hands under me, lifting me up carrying be bridal style out of the cabin. I sighed softly to myself. "Are you taking me to the kitchen to make me finish the dishes?" I asked softly. Han chuckled.

"No. I'm taking you to the camp nurse." He replied.


	10. Chapter 10

SUMMER IN WE'ENHAVEN

That night I slept in the staff cabin, so I wouldn't make the girls sick. Han slept on the top bunk since he pleaded to stay with me incase anything were to happen to me. The bed kept squeaking, driving me insane. "Is something wrong Han?" I asked softly.

"I can't sleep." He whispered.

"You can sleep down here with me."

"Umm…"

"We are the only ones here. Besides we aren't going to do anything." I interrupted.

"Raisa I don't think Amon would approve." he replied.

"Amon isn't here." I sighed.

Han slipped off the top bunk and slid in beside me. I scooted over, allowing him more space. I propped up on one elbow and looked into his eyes. I felt as if my heart was about to melt leaving a bloody puddle on the bed. Luckily, that didn't happen. Han wrapped his arm around me squeezing me into a hug. I smiled and rolled over closing my eyes.

HAN'S POV:

I sighed softly to myself, taking in her sweet sent. The smell of peaches and the Drynewater River and her perfume which was starting to wear off. I rubbed her sholder with my finger tips. "I really like you Raisa." I whispered softly. There was no response. "You know, this is the part where you say I like you too" I whispered. A few minuetes went by. I looked over and that her eyes were closed. Darn I thought.

RAISA'S POV:

I heard what Han said. I wasn't asleep, I just had my eyes closed enoying his company. Han liked me. I didn't know if I was worried or relieved.

AN: Thanks for reading! Han just confesses that he liked her, but does she like him back? If she does will she admit it? I don't even know yet. Don't forget to review!

-A


End file.
